A Bunch of Percy Jackson One-Shots!
by ZombieDswim
Summary: Title says it all, I've been working on this for a minute!
1. Maximum Jackson

**Me: Hey warriors!**

**Sky: Honestly... still going with warriors?**

**Me: Unless someone suggests something different, warriors**

**Sky: Fine...  
><strong>

**Sylvia: Dude, why not warriors?**

**Sky: Well, rat-girl, I simply don't like it.**

**Sylvia: I HAVE KNOCKED OUT HERCULES WITH MY BARE HANDS, SO SHUT THE F*** UP!**

**Sky: You know, I think I'll just shut up now.**

**Sylvia: Thank you.**

**Percy: Hello!**

**Sylvia: Hey Percy, haven't seen you in awhile.**

**Percy: You mean two minutes?**

**Sylvia: Counts as awhile.**

**Nico: Not really**

**Sylvia: Hey dude, how're you?**

**Jason: Hi**

**Leo: ...can we just put a little bell around his wrist?**

**Sylvia: *hits Leo in spleen* NO YOU IMBECILE!**

**Me: This is already violent! LEO, YOU GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!**

**Leo: OK**

**Sylvia: So... Max, how're you?**

**Max: Good, good, you know, you escaped without us and left us in the school, but I'm just fine and dandy!**

**Sylvia: Sorry about that...**

**Sky: Can I talk?**

**Sylvia:No  
><strong>

**Me: Anyway, this is my first in my fanfic called "Percy Jackson One-Shots" I'll have the generic ones, plus ones that are my idea.**

**Sylvia: Cool, I'm gonna be in all of them right?**

**Me: Sure... let's start, with our first story, "The School of Flight"**

**Sylvia POV**

I probably should have known something was up when the whitecoats came into the camp, unbothered. Unfortunately, I was too busy not dying on the climbing wall. Then they went for the cabins. _Fuuuu-_ I reached the top and jumped down. I was too late. I watched as they shadow-traveled out. _Are the whitecoats children of Hades?_ I wonder as I run there. I know exactly where they just took Jason, Leo, and Nico. I know the place too well. I had to escape 9 years ago. I close my eyes and imagine the plain, white halls. I open my eyes and see them, just as I imagined. I ran down seemingly endless halls, until I come to a door. _Experiments, _A little sign on the door says. I held my breath, hand on my sword,even though it couldn't hurt mortals, and open the door. My eyes adjusted to the dark instantly. I saw the dog crates. I run straight to where I know they are. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. "Hello, experiment 12." I turn, and there's 20 whitecoats. I'm ashamed to say this, but I pass out. I wake up and I realize that I'm in one of the dog crates. "Hello? You guys here?" I ask. "Yep. We're neighbors." Leo replies. "I'm across from Leo" Nico says. "I'm across from you, Sylvia." Jason says. "I rate this hotel .111 stars." Leo states. It's just like him to joke. "Not funny, Leo." My voice sounds shaky, even to me. "Why're you freaking out? We're just in dog crates, and you were out for like 5 days. By the way, what've the been giving us?" Leo says,"my back hurts." Suddenly, I hear Annabeth and Percy talking in the hall. "Where do you think they are?" Percy says. "WE'RE BEHIND THE BIG OMINOUS BLACK DOOR, YA IDIOT" I scream. I'm pretty sure by the looks everyone else gives me they think I'm crazy. Then the door opens. "HELLO? LEO, JASON, NICO. Where are you?" Percy screams. "Here!" I reply. I hear running footsteps. Then the doors open. "Getting in was hard, but getting out's a different story. Trust me guys, we'll have to shadow-travel." So we all partner up. Nico's still not quite fine after getting caught in tartarus 4 years ago, so he's just bringing Percy back to camp. I have the rest. When we get there, we all return to our respective cabins.

**Me: End of story one! YAY!**


	2. Fangirl Faction Quiz

**Me: Fairly straight-forward, as the Ambassador of the Queen of Fangirls, I bring you this.**

**Nico: Gods...**

**Me: GO LISTEN TO SOLDATINO (Nico's Lullaby) I love it!**

**Sylvia: This is to see what Fangirl task you are to be destined too in life.**

**Me: If you find you are Divergent, find your school satyr immediately (And ADHD and Dyslexic too) ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!**

**Question 1. Do you like to spend your time**

**(A) Writing fanfictions**

**(B) Doodling pictures of Percy and others**

**(C) Blogging about your LOVE for Percy Jackson**

**(D) Fangirling in general**

**Question 2. Do you consider yourself good at...?**

**(A) Writing**

**(B) Drawing**

**(C) Blogging**

**(D) Fangirling!**

**Question 3. Do you love...?**

**(A) Leo Valdez**

**(B) Nico di Angelo (WHO IS MINE, STAY BACK)**

**(C) Octavian WhateverhislastnameisIdon'tcareenoughtolook**

**(D) all of the above**

**(E) None of the above! (impossible)**

**IF YOU CHOSE MAINLY A, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY TO EXCEL AT FANFICTION WRITING!**

**IF YOU CHOSE MAINLY B, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY TO EXCEL AT FANART DRAWING! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR DRAWING!**

**IF YOU CHOSE MAINLY C, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY TO EXCEL AT BLOGGING! GO WRITE ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE!**

**IF YOU CHOSE MAINLY D, YOU ARE GREAT AT ALL THESE THINGS!**

**Me: So, shardas1000 is the queen of our Fangirly kind!**

**shardas: *wearing royal robes* HELLO PEASANTS!**


	3. CHARACTER!

**So, if you could bring any character to life, who would it be?**

**For me it has to be Nico.**

**All 7: THANKS A LOT. HOW KIND OF YOU.**

**Nico: All da fangirls love Nico.**

**Me: Oh, and seeing as you reflect your favorite characters, should I be concerned that for me that's Leo and Nico? I mean, coolest characters EVER! Persassy I act like a lot too... hmm...**


	4. AN (Why I haven't been updating)

**Me: So guys, I've been busy with school stuff and I'm suffering extreme writer's block. I'll try to get a chapter out tonight (on everything), but yeah, to answer someone's question, no, I'm fine.**


End file.
